


That Dang Club Drug Again

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Randomness of Arrows [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, F/M, Feels, Gen, Grinding, Groping, Kissing, Light Angst, Some Humor, Team Arrow, Touching, Tumblr Prompt, a little olicity, almost sex pollen, arrow drabble, arrow fic - Freeform, ok so it is pretty much sex pollen, olicity - Freeform, roy saves the day, this fic has a mind of its own
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Diggle each get a dose of the club drug that's surging through the city.  It lowers inhibitions, brings emotions and truths to the surface, and Felicity finds herself trapped as Oliver and John start fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roy Gets A Call

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr prompt from Anon, "I see lots of people posting those 'sex pollen/truth serum" drug fics/drabbles. Have you done that yet?"
> 
> I have, a bit, (see my other series), but I too had been reading and loving them on tumblr and got a little spark, so here! I have no clue where it's going, other than more Olicity-centered. Maybe smut, maybe feels, maybe more.  
> Enjoy!

No, nonononononoNO.

Felicity backs into her desk, feels around, grabs her phone and makes a run for it. 

Get to the bathroom, lock the door.

She hears Diggle curse and Oliver growl. She feels them closing in. She slides into the room, spins, and just as she slams the door closed she sees Oliver shove Diggle aside and then he reaches out to push open the door.

CLICK the lock engages.  
POUND! POUND POUND POUND! "Felicity!"

She backs away, afraid to take her eyes off that door in case it yields somehow.

She dials and her shaky hand holds up the phone as a sleepy voice answers.

"Yeah, what's up, Lis?"

"ROY OHMYGOD YOU HAVE TO GET HERE NOW THEY BOTH ARE AFTER ME I THINK IT WAS THAT DAMB CLUB DRUG AGAIN AND--"

"Felicity!" Roy shouts through the phone. She freezes, silent. "At the lair?"

"Yes, oh shit please hurry!"

She hears him rustling, getting dressed. "You really think either of them would hu--"

"I don't KNOW, Roy! But if they don't hurt me, then it'll be each other! Oliver already shoved Diggle so hard he slid a good ten feet!"

"On my way. Where are you hiding?"

"The bathroom! The only place with a lock. We need cells or containment rooms or something!"

She heard his motorcycle rev. "On my way, Lis, stay on the line."

She suddenly noticed the pounding had ceased. Crap, now what were they doing?!

Then she heard what would normally be innocent sparring sounds, but she knew it wasn't.

"Oh, oh Roy I think, I think they're fighting now! They could kill each other! Oh no, all the weapons out there with them!"

"Five minutes, Felicity!"

But the horrible sounds--grunts and pain and--she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I'm going back out," she whispered.

"What?! No!"

"I gotta stop them!"

"How?!" He sounded desperate.

"I, I don't know yet..."

"Felicity, I'm a block away! Don't leave that room!"

\----> tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Before you say anything, I rated it an M for possible future naughty stuff.) Thanks for reading!


	2. The Arrow Gets Arrowed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapters for a while since I had been planning on just posting to tumblr but changed my mind after writing them. Enjoy!

Roy basically flew down the stairs. The place was a wreck and over against one wall was a very still John Diggle eating floor. 

"Come on, Felicity!" Roy looked to the bathroom and saw Oliver trying to wrench the door open (which Roy found mildly funny since it was a door that opened inward...) "FELICITY! I got rid of him, you don't have to worry, it's just you and me now."

"What?! What did you do to John?" Felicity demanded from through the closed door. Roy knew she was about to open the it.

He glanced around, spotted the nighty-night arrows spilled on the floor and grabbed three. For a split second he considered the bow but he needed to be sure and he only had one chance.

He repositioned the drugged arrows in his fist and silently rushed at his mentor.

Oliver, of course, noticed him, and if Felicity hadn't opened the door right then, Roy wasn't sure what would have happened.

But she did, and Oliver turned to grab her and Roy shoved the arrows through Oliver's pants and into his thigh.

"Felic--what the hell?" Oliver's grip on Felicity's arms loosened and he glared at Roy. "Roy! She mine--mine, not--" he released Felicity and dropped to his knees. "You leave her--mine..." And he fell unconscious to the floor.

\----> tbc


	3. Mine

Felicity gulped in air. She had been holding her breath. She dropped her phone and it bounced and skidded a few feet away.

"You ok?" She looked up from the unmoving Oliver. "Felicity. Are you ok?"

"Roy," she whispered. She tried to focus her eyes on the figure speaking to her.

He guided her to her desk, and set up her flipped over chair. "Sit, I need to check on Digg."

Felicity nodded. She watched Roy as he checked for a pulse and she knew it would be the end of everything if John was dead. Oliver would never forgive himself. No island would be far enough or hellish enough for him to run to this time.

"He's alive, strong but fast heart beat," Roy called out to her. Felicity took a another deep breath and nodded.

Roy grabbed some zip ties and secured the large man's wrists.

"Help me get him into a more comfortable position," Roy ordered. Felicity nodded again and went to him.

Once Diggle was on his back, a blanket folded under his head and another covering him, Roy fastened his ankles as well.

"What about Oliver?" Felicity asked softly. The adrenaline was wearing off; she was starting to feel cold and numb.

Roy grunted and sprinted over to their team leader. He flipped him onto his back and secured him as he had Diggle.

Felicity silently brought over a couple blankets, dropping them next to Roy and backing away to her desk again.

Oliver's rant repeated endlessly in her brain, "mine, she's mine. Mine, she's mine. Mine, she's mine. Min--"

"Felicity." Roy shook her shoulder. She gasped and looked at him. "Hey, it's ok now, everyone's safe." She nodded. He sighed and squatted next to her to look into her face. "Are you ok? They didn't...hurt, touch you? You're sure?"

She swallowed. "No, I, I figured it out as they were arguing and I got my phone and ran and Oliver almost got to the door and I called you..."

She fell silent. Roy squeezed her hands with his; it was a surprisingly sweet gesture and it made her smile slightly and her mind calmed a bit.

"Ok, are we planning on letting them suffer it out of their systems or do we have any more antidote down here?" He asked it so calmly that Felicity was momentarily stunned by his maturity and practicality.

Before she knew it, she was throwing her arms around his shoulders and hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Roy," she whispered into his hair.

She felt him stiffen and then yield, wrapping one arm around her torso.

"No prob, we're a team, right?"

Felicity released him, and went to find the last of the antidote. She couldn't decide if she wanted to stay or get away while waiting for them to return to themselves.

\----> tbc


	4. Boss Roy

Roy watched Felicity gather what they needed to treat Digg and Oliver. She was being too quiet and it was freaking him out. He also didn't quite believe that she hadn't been hurt.

But he let that go for now. He took the syringes she handed him. They moved toward Diggle first, but then Oliver moaned and sat up.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Roy said. "I used three knockout arrows on him, Felicity!"

"Fell-ssss-tee," Oliver slurred, straining at his zip ties. "Felicity!"

She rushed to his side, and Roy just rolled his eyes.

"Oliver, it's ok, stop moving, I'm here," she said softly, stroking his face.

Roy watched as Oliver grinned and mumbled something, Felicity whispered something back, their foreheads pressing together. He shook his head and went to Diggle.

"I just don't get those two idiots," he said as he jabbed the antidote into Diggle.

He marched over to Oliver and jabbed him, too, before he could react. Then Roy pulled Felicity away as Oliver's hand started to creep up under her skirt.

"Felicity," he said sternly. "You should go. I'll call you when they're themselves again."

"But--"

"No! Geeze! Felicity, I gotta patch up Digg's head and I can't also be worried about keeping Oliver from--" he stopped talking, afraid to say anything more. "Please."

She pursed her lips. But finally nodded. "Fine. But I want updates every thirty minutes or I'm coming back."

"Deal." Roy watched her as she found and inspected her forgotten phone, and then grab her purse and coat, and look at the two compromised men one more time, and then march up the stairs and finally out of harms way.

Roy blew out a breath. He wished he could leave, too, but, yeah, he couldn't. So he got the suture kit and went to Diggle, ignoring Oliver whining for Felicity to come back.

In the past, the antidote worked after about an hour. So, an hour of hell. He could manage. Taking one for the team and all that crap.

"Ok, let's give you a wicked new scar, Diggman," he said as he prepped the small wound.

\---->tbc


	5. Waiting For Popcorn

Felicity drove home is a haze. She had no idea how she didn't crash; autopilot and muscle memory she supposed.

She made some white cheddar mac and cheese, paired it with a red she had opened a couple days ago, and forced herself to sit and watch tv.

Roy had already sent two texts saying Digg was patched and resting, heart beat more normal. And that Oliver was reciting all the things that made her remarkable and that he was about to jab more nighty-night arrows into his ass.

Felicity smiled. It was nice having Roy as part of the team. At first glance, one would assume he was just another brooding hot guy like his two mentors, not that John really brooded that much or for long; but in reality, Roy seemed to fight the moody glaring thing and strive for something lighter.

Felicity knew she was smiling more, and that John was as well, and that even Oliver let the humor crinkle his eyes more often than before.

BEEP. Text: "oh dear lord, now he's asking what I think you taste like?! I really REALLY hope he just means kissing, because if he starts to daydream out loud about OTHER things to taste on a woman, I will shoot him."

She snorted into her wine. She decided to not respond to that.

She watched a couple Rizzoli & Isles episodes and then realized she hadn't heard from Roy in over an hour. Trying to keep calm and not overreact, she reached for her phone right as her doorbell rang.

"Felicity, you home?" Oliver?!?

"Oliver?" She looked out the window.

"Hey, you are home! Open up!" He was smiling his dopey, charming, playboy smile.

Uh-oh...did the antidote fail? Did she care? He wasn't violent with HER, just Diggle.

She opened the door and Oliver stepped in and grabbed her hand. He pulled it, and her, to his chest and sighed.

"I MISSED you so much!" He pulled her closer and moved her hand to his lips. "Felicity Felicity Felicity."

She couldn't help it; her legs wobbled and her tummy tightened. His eyes were so clear, so close... "Oliver," she whispered.

His smile widened and he wrapped her in a hug. Then he released her, slammed the door shut and announced as he walked into the kitchen, "Wow I am hungry!"

Felicity shook herself. Huh, as soon as he said that she was, too. Even after all that mac and cheese. "Um, ok, Oliver," she called and followed him.

In the kitchen, he had found the popcorn and was putting it into the microwave. He leaned against the counter as they waited, looking at her.

She fidgeted in the kitchen doorway. Something was nagging at her, like she forgot her keys in the door or left the water running...

"Oliver, how did you get here?" That's a good question, she told herself.

"Bike. Don't worry, used my helmet."

She chewed her lip. Something else. Damnit she couldn't think when Oliver was looking at her like THAT.

"Uh, so--what, what about Roy?"

He made a face. "Ugh, Roy." The microwave beeped. "Got a bowl?" She nodded and moved to get it from the cabinet. "Roy," he continued, "tried to tell me I wasn't thinking straight, tried to stop me, but I managed to get away and to you."

Suddenly Oliver was behind her and this was not good because she had just bent over to look in the bottom cabinet for the popcorn bowl.

He rubbed his hands across her back, down to her hips, briefly around to cup her ass through her skirt and then back to her hips.

She inhaled. He gripped her and pulled her upright. Her backside met his crotch roughly, his hands sliding to her abdomen to hold her tight. She heard him groan and felt his hips push into her and OH! yup there was his erection.

She squeezed her eyes shut. She needed to stop this; she needed to check on Roy and John; she needed to find out why the antidote didn't work!

"Oliver, Oliver please," she panted.

But that just made him grind against her and she was powerless to stop her body from grinding back against his.

"Uh-oh," she gasped as his mouth latched onto her exposed neck and kissed it hard. "Not, oh, not good." But then he moved a hand to caress her nipples and she decided it was absolutely all good.

\---->tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? Told you there was a reason I rated it M! Thanks for reading!


	6. Distractions

Felicity arched into Oliver's palm. Her nipples grew tight. He moved to nuzzle her ponytail and then he was kissing the other side of her neck.

She put one hand over his on her breast, urging him to continue touching there; her other hand reached up to touch his face.

His hands teased her nipples, pinching and tugging through her shirt and bra. He kissed down her neck to her shoulder and rolled his hips into her backside and she shuddered at how wonderful it all felt.

A small, distant part of her over-active brain was telling her something wasn't right--that this was not how Felicity Smoak would act, or would treat a compromised friend. But as Oliver began to unbutton her shirt, that little voice didn't matter any more.

She turned in his arms. He dropped his head and his lips found her lips. Warm and soft. Greedy lips that she had thought about too many times. They were on hers. Finally.

She sighed loudly and opened her mouth just as Oliver finished unbuttoning her shirt. He shoved it off her shoulders and down her arms. Felicity quickly pulled her arms free and grabbed at the hem of Oliver's t-shirt.

He released a growling laugh and stepped away. She raised her eyebrows, a sudden jolt of disappointment and need crashing through her.

But he smiled, that small REAL smile that Diggle said only SHE ever received, and proceeded to pull off his own shirt.

She had seen him do that hundreds of times; yet something about know he was doing it for HER, with a very specific goal this time, and that she could look without hiding...she shivered and bit her bottom lip.

The lights in the kitchen were fluorescent and not at all flattering. But his beautiful torso called to her, actually seemed to her to PULL her to him.

Again, a thought bobbed to the surface that told her to stop. But her finger tips touched his hot skin and nothing else mattered.

She caressed the ridges of his abs, smoothed the rough scars and traced the tattoos. His chest was rising and falling rapidly. It absolutely thrilled her that her touch made him breathe hard.

His arms lifted from his sides and rested lightly on her hips. His thumbs gently stroked her bare skin above her skirt. She looked up at him. His gaze was intense, serious. She sucked in a breath. His eyes went to her mouth and he licked his lips.

"Oliver," she said as he brought his hands up to cup her face. She closed her eyes. Emotions were coursing through her--pumping with her blood, filling her lungs with her every breath, covering her skin with her every goosebump--it was without question the most INTENSE she had ever felt in her life.

"Felicity," he said back before tipping her face for a deep, slow kiss. Their lips pushed tenderly together, their tongues caressed, noses pressed and nuzzled, hands found bare skin and scratched lightly.

He broke the kiss with an audible pop, making her smile, and that made him smile. He removed her glasses gently, folded them and placed them carefully on the counter.

Then his eyes shifted to the side behind her and he threw back his head and laughed. Felicity stepped back, startled.

"Popcorn! We forgot about the popcorn, Felicity!"

She giggled. "I'm that distracting, huh?" She batted her eyes and he grunted a super sexy grunt.

"You," he leaned into her as he walked pass to get the forgotten bag of popcorn, "you have NO idea how distracting, Felicity Smoak."

\----> tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting, kudos-ing!!


	7. Diggle Is Not Amused

Roy groaned. He was hurting. He was on something cold and hard and he was hurting.

He groaned again, opened his eyes. Bright-lights-crap-no-closing-eyes-again.

"Hey!" shouted an annoyed voice.

"Huh?" Roy managed to open one eye and turn his head toward the voice.

"Roy, do not pass out again!" Diggle ordered.

"Ok," Roy replied. He took a deep breath and rolled over onto his stomach. "Ow."

"No shit," Diggle snorted. "This whole damn night is one giant OW."

Roy looked at the older man. Diggle was sitting on the floor, wrists and ankles still bound.

"Wait, why am I on the floor?" Roy asked.

"Why am I zip tied?" Diggle was pissed.

Roy sat up and touched the back of his head. Huge bump.

"Uh, you were crazy with that damn club drug? Like Oliver?" Diggle glared at him, so Roy continued. "Felicity called me in a complete panic! Said you two were about to rip each other to pieces and/or attack her next."

Diggle dropped his chin to his chest and groaned.

"Naw, man, that's not what happened."

Roy stumbled to his feet and got some scissors. "What?"

Diggle held out his arms and Roy cut off the ties. "It wasn't me and Oliver that got drugged, Roy." Roy cut off the ankle ties and went to grab an ice pack for his head.

"What do you mean it wasn't you guys?" He was starting to get a bad feeling.

"I mean it was Oliver and Felicity that had their drinks spiked tonight!" Diggle got to his feet. "Where are they?"

"I just woke up, how the fuck should I know?!"

"Shit," Diggle grumbled as he went to the computers. "Yeah, we were all upstairs, playing our parts as Oliver 'partied' with the rep from that company QC is interested in. Next thing I knew, Oliver was dragging Felicity onto the dance floor and gettin' a little too personal for a boss."

He was typing as he spoke and Roy saw the gps tracking program appear on the monitors. "So, naturally, I intervened and he could only be talked into taking their intimate dance down here."

"Wow," Roy shook his head. "But Felicity seemed normal! Freaked out, but totally herself!"

"Yeah, well, I didn't notice it at first either. We got down here and Oliver said I should leave so he could 'kiss and hug and touch and stuff' his Felicity! Felicity was just smiling and trying to keep away." Diggle ran a hand over his face. "Then I got stupid and stood between them. When I woke up, they were gone and you were passed out cold."

Roy couldn't believe it. "Felicity called me from the bathroom and I rushed over here. You were unconscious and Oliver was trying to get to Felicity. I triple nighty-night arrowed his butt and that only kept him down a short while!"

Diggle was loading a gun with tranquilizer darts. "You try the antidote?"

"Of course!" But then he groaned. "Crap. It was Felicity that got them and handed them to me..." He went to the trash and carefully brought out the empty syringes.

Diggle came and looked over his shoulder. "Great. You gave us morphine, not the antidote." He released a defeated laugh. "Even when she's high, Felicity is STILL smarter than all of us."

"You mean she did it on purpose?" Roy was really starting to hate that damn club drug.

"I don't know, kid. But let's get to them before they do something they'll regret in the morning."

As Roy followed the angry Diggle, he mumbled, "yeah, 'cause god forbid they EVER do something about their feelings..."

\----> tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shhh! I know, I know! We will get back to Felicity and Oliver next chapter, I promise!


	8. I Can Eat Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Felicity, Oliver, and the popcorn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so ashamed! I actually DID forget I was writing this! You guys have got to go bug me on tumblr!  
> Anyways, sorry. Enjoy!

Felicity stood watching Oliver open the popcorn. "Bowl?" he asked as he looked around.

Right! "Uhh, right." She grabbed a salad bowl from the drying rack. "Here." Then she frowned. "Are you really stopping...you, know...to eat popcorn?"

He furrowed his brow. "Yeah. I'm hungry."

She stuck out her lip. "But...but...you, we...Oliver!" And wow, she actually stamped her foot. Very sophisticated.

Oliver did really look surprised. He blinked a few times. "I can eat fast. Hey! You could get drinks and I bet I'll be done by then." He looked very proud of his problem solving.

Felicity wrinkled her nose at him. He gave a groan and stepped in to kiss her hard but fast and then he was walking into the living room.

Felicity was burning. She felt like she had just used the elliptical or something. She followed Oliver and the movement made her realize how very, very wet she was between her legs.

She moaned and slid down onto the sofa at the opposite end from Oliver. Sure enough, he was rapidly chomping handfuls of popcorn as he watched some baseball game on tv.

His hands. Oliver's handfuls held her breasts perfectly. It had been a wonderful discovery back in the kitchen, and she wanted more. 

She released a hungry sigh and reached behind herself to release her bra. As she slipped it off, she closed her eyes and groaned in satisfaction. She loved freeing her breasts after a long day.

For a moment, she forgot Oliver was even there. She just grasped each breast in a hand, pushed them up, together, away, around a couple times and then squeezed a few times, her thumbs caressing her happy and hardening nipples.

Forgetting how turned on she already was from the make out session, she gave a tug that shocked her, a jolt of pleasure shooting through her body to her core.

She gasped, moaned, licked her lips, head falling back to rest on the sofa. She was about to start moving a hand down when something warm and wet touched her nipple.

She raised her head and opened her eyes to find Oliver had crawled on the sofa from his end and was now lightly licking her.

"What about your popcorn?" She tried to sound snarky but it just came out as a gasp.

He stopped sucking the tip of one tit to look up at her. "Hungry for something else now." His voice rumbled low. His eyes were big, staring right into her. She could only nod.

He grinned and brought a hand up to massage her whole breast. "Fuck, these are beautiful, Felicity," he declared before sucking one into his mouth again.

She shifted to slide down beneath him, her head on the arm rest and Oliver's legs between hers. One of his hands crept behind her, urging her to arch into his face. His other hand found the side zipper of her skirt.

"Ooohhh, mmmmm." She was in heaven--a heaven of pure, intense, long awaited sensations. Oliver's scratchy face prickled her sensitive skin as he moved his sloppy kiss-sucks from one breast to the other. His large hand on her back was hot, his arm so strong and perfect it seemed nothing for it to hold her up.

The zipper reached its end. She lifted herself slightly and Oliver just whipped it from her waist down her legs and across to the far wall. His face followed the flying skirt in surprise.

"Whoa, oops!" he said loudly and laughed. Felicity started to giggle. But when Oliver turned back to her and saw her breasts jiggling his laughing ceased. 

"Didn't know they could move like that...I like it...you have such happy tits, Felicity! Happy like you. So..." He frowned as he struggled for the words. "They're--you are, just, so energizing to me!"

He was covering her, leaning over her and his face was very serious.

"You've never seen them move like that 'cause you've never seen them," she whispered. Her mind snapped into focus briefly. Oliver. Queen. Was looking. At HER naked titties.

She started to giggle again as the word "titties" repeated in her head.

"Titties?" Oliver raised his eyebrows. His face morphed into a suppressed smile. "Are we choosing what to call them?" Felicity stopped her laughing and gasped. "I've already thought of a few names..."

"Huh?"

Now Oliver smiled hugely, licking his lips before nuzzling between her perfect, small mounds.

"Adjectives aside," he nibbled a nipple and she squirmed under his touch. "I mean, unless you've already named them?" He pulled back to look at her.

Felicity's mouth dropped open. Was this conversation happening?!

"I, I, um, no?" But Oliver narrowed his eyes. "Ok, well, my college roommate named them, because we were at a party and everyone was doing it but I couldn't so she gave them names and I can't believe we are even discussing this!"

Oliver kissed her still moving lips. "Tell me, Felicity," he whispered into her mouth.

She blushed. She closed her eyes and mumbled. "Sweet and Sassy."

Oliver was biting his lips. But her embarrassment must have triggered something in him because a second later he burst out laughing and buried his face in her neck.

"It's--shut up!" She tried pushing him off but he was too heavy. "Oliver, it's not THAT funny, jeez." 

He continued to chuckle into her skin, and she was really getting annoyed, so without thought, Felicity pinched his side, HARD.

"Owwww! Damn, what was that for?!" But he did sit back onto his knees so she could sit up as well.

"For laughing at me!" Somehow she got her legs away and got to her feet. Headlights from a passing car shone briefly through her living room window and she yelped as she realized she was only wearing panties.

She hugged her breasts and raced to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Hey! Felicity?" Oliver had followed her, apparently. Felicity sat on her bed and tried to think. It was very difficult.

Her body was begging to let Oliver in, let him touch her, hell--fuck her. But her stupid brain was banging, trying to get her attention for some reason.

"Fel-ic-ity," he knocked but didn't try to enter. That was so sweet of him, aww...maybe she could let him--no! Focus!

But it was useless. For some reason, her very blood was straining to get to Oliver. Her crotch was now so wet, it was making her cold. Her pussy twitched just thinking of Oliver making it warm there again.

Damndamndamn! What to do?!

Her bedroom door opened. Ok, one choice taken care of, cool. Oliver stepped inside, glancing around as he approached her.

"Hey," his hand trace her jaw and she looked up. "Sorry I laughed, I--I, I never laugh, like that, so...sorry." He brushed his fingers through her hair, scratching lightly at her scalp.

"It's ok...I don't know why I reacted like that...or even told you..." She heaved a long sighed and closed her eyes.

When she next heard Oliver's voice, it was much closer, and lower. She opened her eyes. He was kneeling in front of her. He laid his hands on her bare knees and began to massage her.

Sparks again, shooting, flooding, every part of her feeling. "How do you do that?"

But instead of answering her, he slid his hands up and grasped the waistband of her panties. Their eyes met. She was about to lift her hips when he suddenly just ripped them apart and off her body.

\----> tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-)


	9. Made It To The Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking right where the last chapter ended.

"Hey!" was all she said as he dropped the fragments to the floor.

But he was oblivious to her shock. He slid his hands up her thighs and pushed his body into the side of the bed as he stared at her now exposed center.

He took a deep breath, a part of him feeling like he wasn't allowed to see this, this special and private part of his friend, his teammate, partner...he closed his eyes and laid his cheek on her knee, wrapping his arms around her hips to caress her bare behind sitting on the comforter.

He felt her hesitantly touch his head, then his face and he sighed happily.

"This is nice," he mumbled against the smooth skin of her leg.

She snorted faintly. "Yeah, but could be better." He lifted his head and eyebrows. She bit her lower lip--damn it, did she know how sexy that was?!--and shrugged. "I mean, you could be naked, too..."

He glanced down and saw he was indeed still wearing his pants. Huh. He chuckled.

"Didn't we already establish how distracting you are?" But he leapt to his feet in one move, grinning when she gasped. He removed all remaining clothing and stood in front of her.

He knew he looked good; he looked better now than he did five years ago.

But he was desperate, suddenly, for Felicity Smoak to acknowledge this. She was so amazing, so remarkable in SO many ways; if she didn't like this part of him, Oliver wasn't sure what he would do.

But of course he shouldn't have worried. She had always seen him beyond skin-deep. She pushed herself up onto her knees. His eyes left hers to watch those delicious breasts quake as she moved. Then she was reaching out to him.

Felicity, his girl. Her hair loose and wavy gold, her face pink but serious, her bare skin--so much--smooth with random little freckles in a couple places, her arm and fingers wanting him closer.

As he stepped to the bed and into her embrace, something sparked deep in his brain and he briefly wondered how, and why, he was there. This wasn't what he did with Felicity; in fact, he had very carefully been AVOIDING this very scene for months now!

But then his chest made contact with hers. Her arms wrapped around his torso and his arms around her waist. They nudged noses and smiled. And then kissed.

It was setting off fireworks in every one of his fingers and toes. It was making his hair tingle and his scalp tighten. His hips jutted forward on their own to meet hers as she too moved forward. Everything just snapped and was crystal clear and perfect.

Her tongue teased his as their lips softly pulled. Shit, kissing Felicity was beyond anything, everything. He groaned into her mouth and pulled her up off the bed.

She responded by laughing into his mouth. And by trying to wrap her legs around his waist. But he must have gripped her somewhere ticklish, because she was laughing loudly now and just wiggling in his arms.

"Felic--what?!" He tried to readjust his grip on her hips and ass but she flung back her head.

"Sss-Stop! Oliver! Tickles!" she gasped and then they were both sliding to the floor.

Oliver tried giving her his stern face; he was so hard it was hurting...and her sliding down did NOT help matters.

"Y-y-you giving, giving me that face?!" She wiped the back of her hand across her eyes to get rid of her laugh tears.

"What. Face," he growled as he lowered her onto her back on the carpet.

"The Arrow Face." She grinned, clearly enjoying herself. But Oliver was burning. He quite truly felt his skin was about to burst into flames unless she quenched his need.

So he smiled and kissed her, hard, and pushed his knees between her thighs. "Oh, right, yes," she panted as he nibbled her neck and rubbed his chest over her nipples.

Finally, for the first time he could recall that entire day...night?...FINALLY, his energy seemed to level out. His skin connecting with her skin stabilized him, anchored him. He still felt...not normal. But any part of his rational self that should have noticed that had been shoved back and locked away.

"You are so beautiful, Felicity." He whispered it into her shoulder. She hummed and ran her fingers up and down his arms.

"So soft and strong," he said between pecks across her rib cage. She clenched her knees around his body. "You are my drug, Felicity." She gasped and he stopped kissing her lower abdomen.

Their eyes met. Both pairs wide and confused. Shit--drug... "Felicity" he croaked at the same time she mouthed "crap!"

And at the same time her front door was flung open with an echoing BANG.

\----> tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for: reading; kudos; and commenting!!!!


	10. The Cavalry Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diggle and Roy get to Felicity's place.

"Well, that's not good," Roy said as he and Diggle got out of the car at Felicity's curb. He motioned to Oliver's helmet and his bike, laying on its side, in the small front yard. Roy grabbed the keys from the ignition as they walked by.

"Neither is that," Diggle nodded to the front windows as they approached the front door. "Felicity knows to close her curtains when it gets dark, especially with ground level windows."

The two men, one with a couple stitches on his head and the other with a large ugly bump, stood staring at Felicity's door. No sounds of distress. Maybe just the tv?

Diggle tried the door knob. Locked. He found her key on his key ring and unlocked it, and with more force than he had intended, Roy pushed the door open.

It banged against the wall and bounced back. "Oops," he shrugged at Diggle's annoyed glare.

The tv was indeed on, some sports talk show playing softly to an otherwise dark and empty living room. They quickly moved on, into the kitchen where all the lights blazed. Just an empty bag of popcorn on the counter...

"Shit," Diggle moaned. Roy followed his gaze. He recognized Felicity's blouse on the floor. In the kitchen. And there was Oliver's t-shirt near the fridge.

Roy couldn't help the tiny snort of amusement that snuck out. "Shit," he agreed.

Diggle turned back into the other room and groaned another swear word. Roy joined him. Felicity's skirt looked like it had been thrown against the wall; it was snagged on the edge of bookshelf, hanging about an inch from the floor.

"Dude," Roy pointed at the coffee table. Now that they had walked farther into the room, Felicity's bra was all but shouting from the tabletop.

Diggle rubbed his palms over his face. Roy blew out a deep breath. "So, does this mean we're too late? Like, Felicity is only wearing her panties now...and I'm just assuming she was even wearing pa--"

"Harper!" Diggle spat. Roy snapped his mouth shut. They both turned at the same time to stare down the hall.

"I don't hear any, ya know, bow-chicka-wow-wow, sooo..." Again, Diggle looked ready to punch him, so he stopped talking.

Diggle huffed a loud sigh and marched down the hall. Roy was both curious and petrified to see what was on the other side of that door.

"Hey, Felicity? Is Oliver with you?" Diggle called out. His knuckles tapped loudly. "Felicity. Roy and I are worried about you."

Roy moved closer as the silence stretched. Roy held his breath. Something moved on the other side.

"You hear that?" He whispered to Diggle. Diggle nodded.

"I'm coming in, guys," he paused to pull out his tranquilizer-loaded gun. "Open it," he mouthed to Roy.

Roy took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself...for naked Oliver? Felicity? For being punched by a naked Oliver?

He twisted the knob and pushed the door open.

"What the--"  
"Shit!"

\----> tbc


	11. Best Idea Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of chapter updates--a couple I had already written and forgotten to post and a few I've written in the past 24 hours, ha! So this may be the last update for a little bit, enjoy!

The door banging open brought them slightly back to their senses. Oliver stumbled back, and Felicity squeaked and clawed the side of her bed to get to her feet.

Murmurs of familiar voices. So, NOT bad guys, ok, good.

"Good?" asked Oliver and he almost fell while putting on his boxer briefs. "How is it at all GOOD that Digg and Roy are here?!"

"Crap." She said out loud. Oliver flashed her a slightly comical 'duh' face as he looked around the room. 

She suddenly realized she was naked. She sprinted to her dresser, pushing past Oliver, making him trip on the rug and fall onto the bed. She grinned but kept going, yanking open her pjs drawer and pulling on a long t-shirt.

She was just pulling up pj shorts when she looked around and saw Oliver opening her bedroom window.

"What are you doing?" she hissed. But he ignored her and threw one leg over the sill. She rushed to him, grabbing his bare arm and pulling. "Gawd! You're so heavy!"

He reached back and swatted at her hands. She kept pulling and made a face at him.

"Felicity! We gotta go or they'll catch us!" Oliver hissed back at her.

"But you practically naked, Oliver!" He grunted and tried to pull his other leg up and over the windowsill. He frowned as her fingers dug into his biceps. His fingers flicked painfully at hers and she finally let go.

This, of course, caused him to completely fall through the window and out onto the ground. Felicity started to giggle. She pulled herself up to look out just as her bedroom door was knocked on and Diggle called out to her.

"Uh oh!" she whispered down to the still sprawled Oliver.

"This isn't funny, Felicity," he chastised her when she pointed and laughed at his damp-from-the-recently-watered-garden boxer briefs.

"You look ridiculous, Mr. Queen!" she snorted. 

He growled.

Her door opened.

He lunged and grabbed her arms and pulled.

"What the--" Roy choked as he saw Felicity start to move out the window, pj shorts barely covering her butt.

"Shit!" said Diggle as he raced forward. He just managed to wrap his big hands around Felicity's waist and stop her from diving out.

"Hey!" shouted Oliver and he leaned over Felicity's bent torso to confront the obstacle keeping Felicity from him. "Diggle, let go!"

Roy began laughing, which made Felicity start laughing. She kind of did a weird bucking move and Oliver's head banged into the window frame.

It was enough of a distraction that Diggle was able to bring the guffawing blonde back into her room. She clung to him as tears streamed down her face.

"Roy, go HELP Oliver back inside."

"I'm in, jeez," declared Oliver as he climbed back inside.

Felicity had melted to the floor at Diggle's feet, silently hiccuping and chuckling. Roy, Diggle and Oliver remained standing, staring at the others.

"Ok, now what?" Roy finally voiced what they were all thinking.

"Now," Oliver aimed his Arrow face at them, "now you leave."

"Nope," Diggle shook his head. "You two got drugged and it's clearly a strong dose," he nudged the pile of forgotten Oliver pants with his shoe.

Felicity got to her feet. "Shh, don't fight more, guys! It's fine. I am all good, trust me, John."

"See?" Oliver stepped to Felicity and slid his arm around her waist. She inhaled and glanced up at him.

"So you're telling me that this is where you'd be, what you'd be doing tonight even if you had NOT been drugged?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," Roy chimed in sarcastically. "Maybe in twenty years..."

As Felicity mumbled, "probably not, no..."

And Oliver lifted his chin and declared, "absolutely."

Silence.

"Really?" Felicity gazed up into his face.

He smiled as his eyes locked with hers. "Yes?" He didn't sound quite as sure now.

"Ok," Felicity said bashfully. She stood on her tiptoes and pulled his head down and kissed him.

He responded with a hand over each of her ass cheeks and a thigh between her legs.

"Whoa whoa WHOA!" Diggle cleared his throat but the make out show continued.

"Dude, let's just get out of here, let them get this out of their system or something." Roy suggested as he backed toward the door.

"Best idea ever, kid," Oliver paused the kiss long enough to say. Felicity just nodded before Oliver's lips found hers again.

John Diggle was frozen. He literally had no idea what to say or do. So, he simply said, "shit."

\----> tbc


	12. Not Happening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here's a little update.  
> Updated: sorry, posted a slightly older version by mistake; here's the final of this chapter, hehe. (Not too different.)

Diggle was paralyzed, watching his friends paw and suck at each other like horny teenagers.

He already knew what trying to stop Oliver would lead to--he had the stitches to remind him.

"Ooh-Oliver," moaned Felicity. Oliver had backed her into the wall and was busy doing something with one hand under her shirt. She arched and wrapped a leg around his knee.

Diggle squeezed his eyes shut. This was not happening.

"Psssssd!" Roy peeked in from the hall. "Tranqs, you idiot!"

"Huh? Right!" Diggle felt like an idiot; he had completely forgotten about his gun. He had dropped it onto the dresser top when he ran for Felicity.

He quickly retrieved it, released the safety and aimed.

"Oliver. Back away," he ordered. Oliver lifted his face from Felicity's neck in surprise. "I mean it, man. You two aren't thinking clearly and you need to stop before you do anything truly stupid."

He watched Felicity roll her eyes and press her very clearly hard nipples against Oliver's chest. "Ooollliver," she whined.

"Oliver, look at me. Move away."

Oliver smiled. "You aren't gonna shoot me, John." And he scooped up Felicity and tossed her onto the bed. He quickly followed and covered her with his body. She was grinning and squirming, making little noises that were even starting to get to Diggle. Oliver playfully nipped at her nose before pushing down for another kiss.

Diggle groaned to himself.

"Oliver!" He shouted as the younger man began to grind his still clothed crotch into Felicity's.

"You want him to watch?" Oliver whispered into Felicity's ear so quietly that Diggle almost missed it. But Felicity just whimpered and moved under him wantonly.

"Oliver, last chance," Diggle cleared his throat but both drugged fools ignored him. "One, two--"

"Are you really counting to three?" Felicity laughed. "Practicing for when your kid is older?"

"THREE." And he fired.

\----> tbc


	13. Adorable High

Felicity yelped as the gun fired. But it was a weird muffled report. Oliver's eyes, only a few inches from hers, widened in shock before rolling up into his head and he fell onto her.

She thought multiple things at once. First, Oliver was freakin' heavy! Second, she couldn't believe John had shot Oliver! Third, where did he shoot him and why wasn't there any blood?! Fourth, she was seriously pissed off that she, uh, well, hadn't yet gotten off...

"And fifth! I want my house key back, John Diggle!" She was shoving at Oliver's limp mass of a shoulder. "I can't believe you shot Oliver! OhmygodyouKILLEDOLIVER!"

"Oh, shut up, Lis, he did not kill Oliver, he's just asleep," Roy said in exasperation, suddenly at the side of the bed. He grimaced as he got a grip on a sweaty limp arm. "I don't get paid enough," he grumbled and he not so gently yanked Oliver off Felicity and onto the floor. With a thunk.

"Hey, was THAT really necessary?" Felicity pushed herself up to lean over the side of her bed to look at Oliver.

"Yes." replied both sober men sternly. She glared and then giggled at them.

"Now what?" she almost purred, biting her lip and batting her eyes. "Everything was JUUUUST getting gooooood and you ruined it." She pouted and folded her arms and her still hard nipples protruded obviously against her night shirt.

"Fuck," Roy breathed out, turning away. "How the fuck long does this damn drug last?!"

"Felicity," John spoke gently but firmly, holstering his gun and stepping forward. "I haven't had dinner, how about something to eat? And maybe a movie?" He was desperate to separate her and Oliver.

"But what about him? Why is he asleep?" She looked so confused, an oddly disconcerting expression on the usually brilliant woman.

Roy turned and put a friendly hand on her shoulder, saying, "he's just been knocked out with some drugs, for his own good, Felicity."

She sighed and nodded, and just as Roy began to remove his hand, she grabbed it and pulled. He tripped on some limb of Oliver's and fell across Felicity's bed.

She smiled, flopped down next to him, wiggling and arching, her hands all over him. If he hadn't been so mortified, he would have found it ticklish. Instead, he flipped himself away and off the end of the bed, (in a very elegant parkour move, thank you very much,) leaping to his feet and standing behind Diggle.

"Shit, man. I'll handle the heavy, unconscious superhero. YOU can take care of Miss Horny-handsie."

"I am so bored-borborborbored. Ha, that's such a funny word--OH you know what's fun to say?--Booty. But you have to say it like boo-tay. Bootaybootay. And salsa. Like a snake. Salsasalsasalsa. Dingo. That dingo's got yur baybay!" She snorted and pressed her face into her bed, her whole body shaking with laughter.

Diggle and Roy looked at each other. They should have just left the two idiots alone.

Roy sighed. "I'll go get his shirt."

Diggle nodded. He looked around his friend's room, grabbed a pink robe from the closet door and approached Felicity.

"Come on, Felicity. You need to make us some food, I'm starving." He helped her sit up and shrug into her robe. "Do you have dinner stuff or should we order a pizza?"

She allowed him to help her off the bed and cinch her robe closed. He sighed with relief--friend or not, almost like a sister or not, he was still a man and she was still a very pretty and, um, aroused woman...

"Ohhhh! Pizza! For sure. And I got coupons!" She walked in front of him into the hall. Into Roy. "Owfff! Oh, sorry Roy!"

He stood frozen as she wiggled unnecessarily close to him on her way into the living area. Again the sober men's eyes met. They both chose to ignore the slight bulge appearing in Roy's pants.

\---->

Felicity ordered four large pizzas using her tablet; this was good because she was nonstop chatting and Diggle doubted she would have ever gotten to ordering if she had had to speak. 

Diggle watched her, thinking she was now channeling her drug-fueled sexual charge into talking. He mostly ignored her words, as she puttered around the kitchen and living room, randomly tidying up and touching things.

She put on one of the Star Wars movies, Diggle was pretty sure it was the first one made, but he could be wrong.

He was keeping guard near the kitchen, leaning against the wall, just in case one idiot tried to get to the other again.

Roy retrieved some zip-ties and a taser from the trunk of Diggle's car, flashing a somewhat inappropriately eager smirk as he went back down the hall to restrain Oliver.

Diggle didn't even try to fight his tired smile. It had been a weird and long evening.

"Hey hey, John!" Felicity skipped over to him. "I was thinking..."

He raised an eyebrow at her. This did not sound good.

"So, now that he's asleep, couldn't I just, just lay down, too? Next to him." She clasped her hands together and leaned into his chest so he had to pull back his head to look down at her. "Snuggle a little?"

His lips quirked as she pleaded. Damn, she WAS adorable. Oxy or this damn club drug--she was way too cute while high for her own good.

"Is that a yes?" she asked.

But he was saved by the pizza arriving. It was kinda funny watching her carry four hot, large pizzas into the kitchen. But she had insisted on playing the host now that she couldn't have Oliver. Or Roy.

Diggle snorted as he recalled Roy's face in the hall as she went past the young man earlier. He was glad Oliver had already been knocked out and didn't see it.

"Oh my GAWD!" Felicity's moan grabbed Diggle's attention. He looked into the kitchen and saw her slouched against the counter stuffing a slice into her mouth.

"Hey , where's mine?" he teased.

"Ohf sawree. So ungr I cont waid." She used her elbow to point to a cabinet. "Pates."

He shook his head, but grabbed the plates anyways. Roy joined them, keeping Diggle between him and Felicity at all times, and quickly finished his large meat lovers pie.

"See," Felicity smirked. "Told you we could each eat a large by ourselves." And she took a huge bite of her last piece of margarita with extra cheese.

Diggle finished half of his supreme. Felicity tenderly slipped Oliver's supreme into her oven and set it to 'warm'.

"So," she wiped her hands on a towel, looking back and forth between Roy and Diggle. "Can I snuggle NOW?!"

Before Diggle could answer, Roy choked on his water and gave the most terrified look the former soldier had ever seen on a man.

\----> tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry--I am having too much fun to wrap this up. SOMETHING is gonna happen soon...


	14. Roy Boy Toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this one fast--my apologies now for any obvious bloopers. But Roy had been buggin' me all day...enjoy!

Roy quickly set down his glass of water and raised his hands. He glanced at Felicity and Diggle and back, knowing his eyebrows were in his hairline and his eyes the size of the pizza he just ate.

Felicity was fiddling with the belt of her robe. It wasn't quite as snugly closed as before. It was crazy--she was still wearing a t-shirt and shorts and a mostly closed robe--why the hell was he, rather his body, responding to her?!

"Pleeease?" She tipped her head up and gave them that dopey sweet face.

He glanced at Diggle again, annoyed to find the other man smiling like this was cute.

"Felicity, do we have to sedate you as well?" 

'YES PLEASE' Roy shouted in his head. But Felicity huffed and rolled her eyes and allowed Diggle to guide her out to the living room.

Roy heard them talking about movies, innocent as could be. Meanwhile, he was standing in her kitchen, pizza grease on his face, and a hard-on feeling painfully confined in his jeans.

It was just because he hadn't gotten any lately. That was all! He'd always thought Felicity was cute, and a sweet person, and now she was being so damn flirty, his body was just confused.

He nodded to himself as he gulped down more water. Then he used the dish soap and washed his wash. He didn't care if that was bad for his skin. The lemon was hiding all scents of Felicity's home and that was good.

He decided to check on his mentor. Oliver was still on the floor. Roy had manage to pull the t-shirt onto the unhelpful body, but he had given up on the pants. Way too personal for him.

"Thank GOD you have your underwear on already, dude." He rechecked the plastic ties at Oliver's ankles and wrists. "Because I wouldn't put it pass you to fake unconsciousness and somehow break through these..."

Roy flopped down onto the foot of Felicity's bed. Shit, this was the weirdest few hours he'd had in a very long time.

Oliver snorted and shifted against the restraints but remained asleep. Roy eyed him wearily. What the hell was in that damn club drug?!

Last time they had encountered it, it lasted for way less time and the antidote had worked. 

WAIT. "Hey, Diggle?" he yelled toward the hall.

"What?"

"Did we actually ever give them the antidote?!"

"I put it in the darts."

"What about Felicity?"

"What about me, Roy Boy Toy?"

"Diggle!"

He heard movement and Diggle was in the doorway. "Yeah, I gave her a shot when I helped put her robe on, calm down kid!"

Oliver moaned.

"But is it even working?"

Diggle sighed and shrugged. "I just took a sample of Felicity's blood--"

"Yeah, it pinched but I didn't even throw up! Yea me!" Her blonde head poked under Diggle's arm.

"Hey, I said stay on the sofa!" She pouted but walked away. Roy was beyond finding any of it amusing. He was just tired now.

"So we wait." He looked down at Oliver Queen and sighed.

Diggle grunted. "By the time we got their results and maybe even an updated antidote...well, I'm hoping it will be out of their system by then."

Suddenly Felicity was back, failing at shoving Diggle aside so she could enter her room.

"What now?" he snapped, looking down at her head once again under his arm.

This time Roy did smile. Ok, kinda still funny.

"I, just--would--can you--move!" She held out her arm to show a water bottle. "I wanted to make him drink something, might help flush it out?"

Roy and Diggle locked gazes. Maybe Felicity was starting to become normal again?

"I'll do it," Roy said, taking the bottle from her. He gently propped Oliver up and slid onto the floor behind him. He slowly let a few dribbles into the slightly parted lips and waited.

It was was strange holding the strong, constrained, ultra private Oliver in his lap. He was glad it wasn't because the man was bleeding out in some alley or something like that.

Roy closed his eyes and willed away images of each of them dying--common day and night terrors he'd been having for a couple months now...

Oliver moaned and swallowed, so he tipped a little more in. Slowly, with Roadblock Diggle and Anxious Felicity watching from the hallway, he managed to get Oliver to drink half the bottle.

He made sure it was all out of his throat and then lowered the man back down.

"Whew. Ok, mission accomplished." He flashed a cocky grin at his teammates.

Felicity clapped her hands and went back to whatever movie she was watching. Diggle nodded his approval and followed the giddy blonde.

"Just you and me again, bro," he mumbled down to the snoring man at his feet.

Oliver's only response was to snort, roll slightly and start drooling onto Roy's boot.

"Nice, very bad ass of you," Roy grumbled. He pulled away his foot, wiped his toe on the back of his pants leg and sat down on the bed again.

"Damn it Felicity," he said as he looked around and failed to see a tv. "What decent nerd does NOT have a screen in every room of her house."

He sighed and pulled out his phone. "Ok, Candy Crush Saga it is then....oh crap! I hate the timed levels!"

\----> tbc


	15. Oliver Wakes Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver wakes up in Felcity's bed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more angst than the previous chapters, it IS an Oliver pov, afterall...Enjoy!

Oliver felt very warm. Not a bad warm, but it was an unusual feeling for him to wake up to.

He stretched his limbs. Something soft brushed his bare side. His first thought was to fight. But then the soft thing moaned.

Oliver lifted his head to look. Blonde hair, messy and wavy, tickled his side and arm. His arm. It was being used as a pillow.

Felicity. FELICITY!

Oliver jerked his entire body away. He spiraled out of--a bed?--and landed on his feet and hands, looking up at the sleeping woman.

"Fuck," he whispered as images rushed into his head. Bare skin, soft, pink...his hands perfectly held her softness... "Shit." Lips. His and not his, tongues, hands... "Jeez, I rode my bike here, high!"

He got to his feet. He was still wearing his underwear. But that didn't mean anything. The slight ache, wonderful and satisfying, all over his body told him more than his state of dress.

He looked at Felicity. She was on her back, bare legs and arms showing amongst tangles of blankets. Thankfully, that was the extent of beautiful skin showing.

Oliver groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. He leaned forward, bracing his palms on his thighs and took a deep, calming breath.

"What...fuck, what happened?!" He stood straight again. His eyes drifted back up to his snoozing teammate.

Her lips seemed bare of makeup, but still pink and...a little swollen? He narrowed his eyes at a splotch on her shoulder. Shit...a love bite. And, yeah, looked like another near her left knee.

He turned away and rubbed his hands roughly over his face. Then a thought hit him with such force he almost fell back.

"Digg! Ah, crap, Roy!" He couldn't recall much. But he had a very bad feeling. "Phone...where the hell's my phone..." He found his pants and pulled them on. No sign of his shirt or phone.

He rushed out into the hall.

"Diggle!" he shouted. Halfway to the kitchen slumped his friend. It looked like he had simply leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. No blood...oh, well, except at those fresh stitches...looked like Roy's sutures.

His pulse was fine, breathing steady. Oliver continued on to the kitchen...then the living room. 

"Roy." The kid was passed out, too, but in a less comfortable position. Looked like he had fallen forward while playing a video game, and his face was pressed into the controller pressing into the coffee table.

Oliver's eyes darted around. Pizza boxes on the kitchen counter, bottled water...he picked one up and held it to the light. No obvious evidence of tampering.

But Roy and Diggle weren't unconscious by choice.

The lack of signs of a struggle or break in meant one thing, and his jaw clenched as he realized he needed to talk to Felicity.

He tried shaking Roy awake first. But Roy just snored and fell back to the sofa, the controller sticking to his cheek for a second before clattering to the floor.

Diggle briefly opened his eyes at the harsh shake of his shoulder, but that was it.

Oliver nodded to himself and marched into the bedroom. Felicity had flipped over. She was now on her stomach, and an entire leg, hip--her entire left side was just laying there all smooth and perfect and enticing...

He couldn't help himself. He slowly approached the bed. He reached out. His finger tips were shaking as he touched Felicity's calf. He let them lightly caress and dragged them up.

At the dark pink mouth-shaped bruise on the side of her knee, he paused. Dropping to his knees he leaned in and pressed his lips to his mark; soothed his tongue around its outline and kissed it again.

Felicity sighed contently in her sleep. Oliver sighed, too. She tasted so good. He pressed wet, light pecks up her leg, trailing his fingers through the moistures, across her hip.

No fabric marred where her long leg ended. He smoothed his palm over her hip. He kissed her waist and she moaned.

"Hey, yous," she murmured in a sexy, lazy voice. He looked up her body and smiled at her smile. "Whatcha doing?"

The question was more weighted than she knew. He frowned and laid his head in the dip of her side. She laid a hand on his cheek.

"Did...Felicity." He closed his eyes. Felt like he had done that a lot since waking up. "Shit," he whispered.

"Drugged," she said in a croaky voice. He looked into her eyes. She smiled and shrugged--a particularly cute gesture in her current messy sleep look.

"Right, at the club..." Not realizing it, he had scooted closer to her and now her lips were so close...parted slightly...her tongue peeked out and wetted the lips and he moved forward fast to press his mouth to hers.

She gasped but instead of pushing him away as he half expected, she gripped his bare shoulders and pulled their bodies closer.

His brain was screaming--two warnings: one, either one or both of them were still under the influence of that dang club drug; or two, both were sober and therefore this was a VERY, VERY bad idea.

But then Felicity sat up and the blankets fell to her lap and her breasts were RIGHT there. His kisses moved down her throat. Her hands fluttered over his scalp, neck, shoulders, arms. He nuzzled between her round softness. She arched and he slipped one pert nipple into his mouth.

Instantly he felt a familiar tingling throughout his body. He had done this already...

"Happy tits," he breathed against her breast.

"Huh?"

"I think I called your breasts happy tits, uh, earlier, in the living room?"

She nodded her head slowly. "That, yeah, that does sound familiar."

Oliver stood and pushed her legs toward the middle of the bed so he could sit down. They were both silent. At first it was fine, but as they started to think, the awkwardness descended and Felicity pulled a sheet up to cover herself.

Oliver bent his head, something like the old shame from drunken one night stands of the past fidgeted in his brain.

"Do, do YOU, uh, remember us..." Felicity blushed but held his gaze.

He tried, he really tried. "Only little pictures," and his eyes drifted again, down her body.

When he looked at her face once more, his pulse began beating faster: she was looking over HIS body now.

He decided to use the whole situation to his advantage one more time. He reached behind her to cradle her head and pulled their faces together, lightly kissing her lips, not demanding. She moaned and wrapped an arm over his shoulder and around his neck and then her tongue licked at his closed lips.

He pushed her back, laid her down under him and kissed her hard. Even with the sheets between them, he could feel her writhing under his weight.

It was a perfect feel. It was as though this was suppose to be the normal way of life. He thrust his hips, finding her spreading her legs under the covers. He settled into that v and she groaned into his mouth.

They each started to move, grinding, and panting. His lips felt swollen from the almost painful bites and sucks they were giving each other.

Somehow, his pants and underwear had disappeared. And he was fully erect now. He was stabbing into the sheet, pushing the thin fabric, rubbing it into Felicity. And fuck, it felt good.

"Oh GOD, Oliver, Oliver, ohhh," Felicity was arching and moaning. He wanted nothing more than to rip the damn sheets away and take her. So he could remember it. All of it.

"Felicity, my girl, Felicity Licity..." he mumbled repeatedly into her mouth. But his mind kicked for a second. He pulled his face away and pushed up on his palms. "We, can't, we..."

"Shhhh," she grunted. She yanked him back down and he didn't try to stop her.

But someone else did. Large, brown hands wrapped painfully around his left wrist and wrenched his arm to his back, pulling him off the bed and grabbing the other arm at the same time.

"Uh oh," panted Felicity, hiding under the covers again.

"Diggle!" shouted Oliver.

"Fuck, man! What the HELL was that damn club drug?!" Diggle pulled him away from the bed some more. "Oliver, calm the fuck down!"

Oliver almost flipped the big man but John Diggle was so angry now, Oliver knew it was useless. So he sighed and hung his head.

"What's going on, Dig--" Roy walked in, rubbing his eyes. "Ah, come on dude! Really?! You lost your underwear AGAIN!?!"

\----> tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, you're all mad at me for "forgetting" the actual good stuff, right?! Heeheehee...


	16. What They Can't Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or, "Chapter 14.5--Oliver & Felicity Get Busy In Bed".  
> The 'missing' explicit chapter.  
> Seriously, if I could just change this chapter's rating I would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I felt bad and the smut muse finally kinda visited me (go easy on me--there are vastly better smut Olicity writers out there!)
> 
> So this is what Oliver couldn't remember upon waking up in bed with a naked Felicity. So this would fit in between chapters 14 and 15.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Sorry! It just was not coming to me until this week.

THIS CHAPTER IS RATED E (Explicit)--Adult sexual content.

\---- ---- ----

Felicity walked back passed Diggle, eyeing him carefully in case the tranq didn't work. 

She felt slightly bad, but damn it! They had interrupted her and Oliver! They finally had a chance, an excuse, to be together and their own friends were trying to stop it.

She stepped into her room eagerly. Oliver was still on the floor, in his boxer briefs and t-shirt. She removed her robe, big sleep shirt and shorts.

It should be weird to be standing naked next to Oliver, right? Her unhelpful side was trying to point this out to her, but really, she didn't care.

"Oliver?" She knelt at his side and caressed his cheek. She was rewarded with a masculine moan and blue eyes fluttering. "Ol-iv-errrrr! Wake up!"

She pinched his cheek and giggled when he swatted at her hand. But since his wrists were still tied, it was more of a lazy flopping of both hands.

She found some scissors in her bathroom and got the plastic off his limbs. She smiled and bent over him, pressed her lips to his and finally he opened his eyes.

"Felicity?" He rubbed his eyes. "What...are you naked?"

She felt the heat as his eyes traveled from her face to her chest to her crotch--she was sitting on her feet, thighs pressed closed and hands resting on her lap. She chewed her lip and nodded as he continued to look at her.

"The guys won't bother us again," she said shyly.

He looked around, sat up, and pulled her into his lap so fast she squeaked surprise.

\---->

Oliver was happy. It was that simple, and that complicated. Waking up to see a glowing, stunning nude Felicity? Wonderful and terrifying.

So he just went with his first thought and pulled her onto him.

She squeaked. It was so damn adorable! She settled into his lap, wiggling her bare ass onto his underwear and hardening cock. 

He attacked her lips, he didn't feel any need to be gentle now that he could feel all of her--she wasn't as fragile as he had always thought. She was firm but soft, squeezable but sensual and strong.

"Remarkable," he kissed into her throat. She giggled and he smiled.

Then she was pulling at his shirt. He let her pull it over his head and toss it aside. She kissed his Bratva tattoo and then licked each nipple. He hissed at the sensation.

He had never noticed his own nipples before. Felicity mouthing them was indescribable. God, she was always surprising him, causing him to rethink his opinions and motivations and desires...

"Oliver," she panted and swiveled her hips to grind into him. He thrust his hips up and they gave matching moans into the the room.

He gripped her tightly and got to his feet. Their bodies slid against each other with the light sheen of sweat already coating their aroused bodies.

He laid her on her bed, and took off his last barrier. He watched her lick her lips as his penis bobbed up to point full and hard toward his abs. She gripped a handful of her wavy hair and pushed it up above her head, arching her back, pink nipples growing hard in the air and pointing to the ceiling.

Everything narrowed into a single point of importance then. The only thing in his world at that moment was Felicity Smoak.

He knelt on the bed, placing a knee on either side of her hips. She dragged a finger down each of his thighs and back up to wrap her fingers around his length.

"Felicity," he released her name as a loud groan.

"Oliver," she squeezed him. Her small hands were so powerful, he almost fell on top of her. Instead, he braced his forearms next to her ears and kissed her as his body slid down.

With very little help, he found that his tip was teasing at her entrance. He couldn't concentrate on any one thing--so much was happening that felt good, that was too good to be true, or real, or--

"Mmmmmm, Oliver..." Her hands fluttering one second, scraping and clinging the next; the way she arched to press her breast up against him and how her nipples were so hard and pointed that they almost hurt moving across his skin; her legs opening even wider as he pressed down; and how she was so wet his cock slid home effortlessly.

Just a couple inches in, she gasped and clenched her walls around him. He smoothed her hair from her face and gave her small kisses as she adjusted to his size.

"Oh Oliver, so good, Oliver," she babbled as he nibbled her jaw and slowly rotated his hips without pushing in deeper.

But he guessed she wanted more, because a moment later she wrapped her legs around the back of his legs and pulled him down as she pushed up.

"Fuck," he almost screamed just as she released a high pitched sigh. He watched her face as he pulled out slowly and pushed in slowly. She was glowing, really, there wasn't a better way Oliver could think to describe it to himself.

Had it always been like this? Had he just always been so absorbed with his own needs to miss the expressions and sounds of his lover? Maybe it was FELICITY...or...

As they continued the slow thrusts and soft kisses, something tried to wiggle into his thoughts...something about a drug?...not thinking clearly...what?

But then Felicity scraped her fingernails over his shoulder blades and used his distraction to flip their positions.

He looked up into her hanging breasts with surprise.

"Too slow," she laughed and then he almost fainted as she leaned backward to brace herself on his thighs and grind down.

The angle was magnificent. He could see her almost nude pussy lips stretching to take him in, his penis liberally coated with his precum and her juices. The smell of their merging reached him and he decided it was the best thing on earth.

Then he looked up and decided the sight of Felicity's perfect breasts moving as she used him--that was the best thing on earth.

"Oh wow oh wow ohhhh, I needed this! Mmmmm Oliver ahhhhhhhh," she moaned primal and desperate, words aimed up toward the ceiling.

"So tight...perfect wow...jeez Felicity...wow...mine, my Felicity, oh fuck, Felicity," he didn't even know what he was saying. The sensations of his throbbing erection as it moved and hit spots inside Felicity was just too overwhelming.

Was it because of Felicity? Or, wait, something else...drinking? "Are we drunk?" He asked himself outloud. He saw Felicity lean forward again and brace herself on his shoulders.

"Don't. Care." She was panting, hair wild and sweat almost dripping from her as she moaned at the different pleasure this position gave her.

Oliver wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out. His balls were already tightening and painful, and every shove down onto him that Felicity enjoyed was not making it easy to resist his release.

So he reached between their bodies and smiled as he pinched her clit and she screamed.

"ShitshitshitSHIIIIII-IIIIIIT OLIVER!" She lost her rhythm as her orgasm took control, and she just began to wildly buck against his finger and cock. Her eyes were huge, glazed and distant as he watched her orgasm build.

It was so fucking sexy, her spasming around him like a vice, that he lost control. And as he kept torturing her little nub of nerves, he shoved his hips up and unloaded his cum as deep as he could.

She rode his final few thrusts and then he twisted her clit and she came again, burying her face into his neck and panting nonsense as he kept his fingers moving even as his penis softened inside her.

"No too much oh god Oliver wow no no no ohhhh," he wasn't sure but it felt like a small, third orgasm rippled through her, and his old egotistical side was smug that he had caused that much pleasure for her.

The room was filled with panting and gasps, heat and the scent of sex, and it was by far the best Oliver had felt in a very, very long time.

Whatever his brain had been trying to say about diminished faculties, it was gone now. Just a fog of satisfaction, and amazement, and moaning Felicity.

"Mmmm, crap Oliver..." He wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled onto his heaving chest. "Oohhhh wow, that, that, wow. Mmmmm..."

He chuckled and kissed her damp hair.

Finally, their breathing normalized and Oliver was starting to feel cool, a bit sticky, and sore--'guess it has been awhile,' he thought to himself.

"Shower," he murmured and easily carried her into her bathroom.

"Good idea, before the guys wake up..." She looked down at hersel and blushed. "Wow, I'm a mess! Look what you did to me!" She playfully slapped his chest and pointed to the few love bites, and then to the moisture leaking down her legs.

He smiled, again smug, and that earned him another slap even as he tried to lean in for another kiss. "You stay out here, mister, while I shower first."

He opened his mouth to protest but she kissed him silent. "Naw ah. One, my shower is TINY. Two, we won't actually get clean if you join me, so, too bad." Then she tipped her head. "But if you promise to behave, you can stay and watch..."

It was hard, in more ways than one, but he managed to mind himself while Felicity showed him her favorite settings of the handheld shower arm. And then he returned the favor, letting Felicity watch him masturbate during his turn in the shower.

She just giggled, watching intently and biting her lips. Finally, they were both clean and Oliver had put on his underwear and Felicity her long sleep shirt, and they stood together in the doorway of her bathroom, kissing gently.

"Hmmm, now that I'm all clean and thoroughly sated, want to just relax and cuddle?" He looked down at her with raised eyebrows. "I mean, I'm just REALLY tired, AND I think we were drugged and it's wearing off now...so, can you control that?" And she pointedly looked down between their bodies at his crotch.

He huffed a small laugh, slightly offended that she assumed he couldn't control himself. "Yeah, I'm tired, too."

She smiled shyly and hopped into her bed, whipping off her shirt and hiding under the blankets. Oliver laughed and managed to find a way under the blankets, too. They kissed a little but then he just held her to his chest and they both fell asleep quickly.

\----> tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And to answer some people--yes, this was "under the influence" but the continuing to make out, etc is them finally realizing, "hey, this is pretty nice and good--maybe we can just be happy after all." SOOOOOO it is very much before all the end season 2/start season 3 stuff.  
> :) Thanks for reading!


	17. Now What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Digg & Roy wake up--again!--And Felicity and Oliver begin to realize what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder to my awesome readers: the previous chapter really belonged between 14 & 15, sorry! So I've included just a little from the end of chapter 15 HERE to get us back into the timeline.
> 
> Also, a little more serious than the rest of the story...Enjoy!

Previously in Ch 15:  
\----> "Shhhh," she grunted. She yanked him back down and he didn't try to stop her.

But someone else did. Large, brown hands wrapped painfully around his left wrist and wrenched his arm to his back, pulling him off the bed and grabbing the other arm at the same time.

"Uh oh," panted Felicity, hiding under the covers again.

"Diggle!" shouted Oliver.

"Fuck, man! What the HELL was that damn club drug?!" Diggle pulled him away from the bed some more. "Oliver, calm the fuck down!"

Oliver almost flipped the big man but John Diggle was so angry now, Oliver knew it was useless. So he sighed and hung his head.

"What's going on, Dig--" Roy walked in, rubbing his eyes. "Ah, come on dude! Really?! You lost your underwear AGAIN!?!"

\-------->

And now Ch 17:

Felicity heard some swearing and scuffling, but she was too embarrassed to look. She had seen Roy walk in looking barely awake and she suddenly, and clearly, recalled shooting both him and Diggle with the tranq gun.

She. Felicity M. Smoak. Had shot two of her friends, her teammates...just so she could jump the unconscious Oliver?!

"Hey," said a soft voice. "Here." She felt Roy nudging the sheet covering her head. "Your robe."

Felicity sighed. "Ok, out in a minute."

She heard the door close behind Roy. She got out of bed, and gasped at her reflection in the mirror over her dresser. She was covered with hickies! Oh this was so embarrassing! Oh how was she suppose to look at ANY of them now?!

She tried to remind herself it wasn't her, it wasn't Oliver; it was the drug. But she felt so normal, how could that still be the case?

She pulled on clean panties and a sports bra, and then her thick flannel pj set and then her robe for extra coverage. She brushed her hair and splashed cold water on her face. It would have to do.

As she was leaving her bathroom, she noticed the wet shower and towels. She also noticed a stool pulled up close to the shower and a vision of Oliver pumping his gorgeous cock in his big hands made her gasp loudly.

She splashed more cold water on her face before she felt calm enough to leave her bedroom.

She carefully opened the door. Roy turned and gave her a somewhat weary smile. "Hey, Lis."

She nodded; but a smile and words were beyond her. He motioned his arm and she proceeded him down the hall. In the living room, Oliver was once again zip tied--hands together and feet to a dining chair now, and Diggle was standing with one hand on his hip, the other holding his phone to his ear.

She looked at Oliver shyly and he was decent enough to give her a shy smile back.

"Yeah, at about 7:40pm," Diggle was saying into his phone. Felicity gingerly sat down in her comfy armchair, pulling a throw blanket across her lap and avoiding each man's eyes. "Uh huh," Diggle continued. "A drink, I think....could have been....uh, yes....shit, I don't know! I doubt it!...." He sighed and tipped his head to stare at his shoes. "I don't know, I'll have to ask....yeah, ok....great. We're at her place, you know the address?....thanks."

He hung up and slipped his phone into his pocket. He sighed.

"Who was that?" asked Felicity. She couldn't help herself.

"Someone from a lab Lyla knows, testing your drinks from the club." He frowned and Felicity knew he wanted to ask her something.

"It's ok, John, just ask." She picked at a loose thread on the blanket.

"Ok," Diggle declared, clearing his throat a couple times. "Ok, uh, did you two...did you use protection?"

Felicity closed her eyes. She heard Roy choke back a snort. And Oliver inhale sharply.

"I, I don't remember," she admitted to her lap. "But I doubt it."

From the edge of her vision, she saw Oliver run a hand over his face. She blushed as he quietly added, "yeah, that, I can tell we, uh, I didn't...use...no."

"Oh, god," Felicity moaned. She leaned forward and buried her face in her hands. She didn't mention the evidence of showers--probably to clean up said lack of protection. Her mind swirled with images of WHY and HOW Oliver would know that...and the image of his naked dick covered with her juices... "Oh shit!" She could feel herself getting wet as the memory teased the edge of her brain.

"Felicity," Diggle said softly. He had moved closer, and knelt down by the arm of her chair; fortunately he didn't try to touch her--she wasn't sure how she'd react to that. "Are you on any kind of birth control?"

"Shit!" She jumped in her seat, startled at Oliver's harsh voice. She was so humiliated. But Diggle reached over and laid a comforting hand over her clenched fists. Ok, she didn't mind that friendly touch. "Felicity?" he asked again.

She nodded her head slowly, a stab of pain going through her when she heard Oliver sigh in relief. "Yeah," she cleared her throat , still looking at her lap. "Yeah, it's ok."

The silence was horrible. It was thick and unfriendly and unusual. Her throat was closing. Her heart was pounding. She kept hearing Oliver's relieved sigh again and again and again and--"Felicity?"--again and again and--"FELICITY. Look at me."

She sucked in a shallow breath and looked up at Diggle. Her vision clouded, dots of color, painful, she had to close her eyes.

"Oh my god everything is ruined it's all so horrible now and embarrassing and oh crap I can't even breathe you all hate me I hate myself it's all ruined!" She exhaled a pathetic sob. "We're a team and oh my god this screws it all up stupid stupid drug I can't believe I was stupid enough to drink a spiked drink but it was YOUR CLUB Oliver I didn't think twice shit crapcrapcrap--OW!"

A sharp sting to her upper arm and she looked up. Diggle looked up, too.

Roy stood in front of her. "Sorry, something a friend used to do when our neighbor started having a panic attack." He gestured to the arm Felicity was rubbing. "A good pinch...better than a slap to the face..." He shrugged and returned to standing close to the silent and tied Oliver.

"Thanks...I think?" she mumbled.

Silence again. A knock on the front door made them all whip their heads around.

"Food," stated Roy and he went to get it.

Felicity's stomach grumbled when the scent of curry and rice drifted inside. Food, yes, food was a good idea. She could always think better with food inside her.

They moved to the table, even removed the restraints from Oliver. Felicity sat in her usual spot, the chair against the wall so she could look out her front windows; but this time she only looked at her plate. She made herself as small as possible in the chair, shrinking into her robe.

She was aware of Oliver sitting across from her, with Roy and Diggle on either side. The silence was slightly less weird with the sounds and smells of delicious food.

It was almost, well, it almost felt ok again.

Roy made some comment about stupid spicy food. And then something about Diggle and eating carbs, but she wasn't really paying attention. She was trying to watch Oliver without anyone noticing she was trying to watch him.

Why did he have to look so good?! He was back to wearing his pants and t-shirt (and she guessed/hoped his underwear!), but all she could see was his beautiful, muscular body grinding down onto her through the sheet!

Why couldn't she remember the OTHER thing? It wasn't fair to not get to remember the sex!

Whatever Diggle had been saying to Roy ceased abruptly. Felicity looked up from her paneer and glanced around the table.

"What?!" she demanded from the shocked faces.

"You don't even remember doin' it?!" Roy asked. "That's just not fair. Dude?" Roy looked over to Oliver.

"What? I didn't--how did--that's not--" but she stopped when Oliver lifted an eyebrow at her and she realized she must have said it outloud. "Shut up," she whispered, warning them to let it go.

More sounds of eating. Roy and Diggle started discussing some fighting technique they wanted to try. Felicity finished her food with only a few glances up at Oliver. And each time, he was looking right at her.

Finally, she had finished a plate of food and a glass of water. 'Yea Felicity' she said to herself. But she couldn't think with all the voices and eyes in the room.

" 'Scuse me," she said quietly and slipped away to her bedroom.

She had just slid to the floor beside her bed when she heard the door open and close again.

"Mind if I sit?" Diggle asked gently. She shrugged and pushed up her glasses. Diggle sighed as he lowered himself to the floor. "How are you doing?"

"Awesome," she sneered.

He chuckled. "Yeah, I bet. You look like you're having the time of your life." She shrugged again. He nudged her with his elbow. "Do you really not remember?"

"Bits and pieces. I remember being in the lair, calling Roy. I remember Oliver arriving here and making popcorn and kissing me." She sensed Diggle clench his jaw. "I think we made out on the sofa. And, uh, some clothes were removed. Then we were in my bedroom."

She smiled for a moment. "I think Oliver fell out the window and you guys were here."

Diggle nodded. "Yeah, that was pretty funny," he admitted. "Don't tell Roy I said that."

"Pizza...dvds..." She closed her eyes, frustrated with the haziness. "Oh crap, I shot you and Roy?"

"That, that was not as funny." He waved off her attempt to apologize. "Felicity, we're fine, mostly," he touched his stitches. "I think after knocking us out for the second time, that was when, you know, happened."

"When I attacked a knocked out Oliver and then we had drunken, forgettable, disastrous sex?!" She pulled up her knees and pressed her face to them.

A large warm hand touched her back and softly rubbed through all her layers of clothing. The friendly gesture broke her and she burst into tears.

"Hey hey, Felicity, it's gonna be alright," Diggle tried to comfort her, but it wasn't his arms her body and heart yearned for at all.

She pushed him away and stood up to pace. "How, John? How exactly is this ever gonna be right ever again?!" She kicked a throw pillow out of her path. "Because it was hard enough pretending BEFORE I got a little taste--and that sounded just as dirty as it really is."

Diggle stood, too. He opened his mouth but his phone rang instead.

Felicity excused herself and locked the bathroom door behind her. She avoided the mirror and started the shower...apparently for the second time that evening.

The hot water was heaven and she was soon in a state of nonthinking bliss. Muscle memory had her washing her hair, face, and body, and shaving her underarms and her legs. She used so much of her favorite bodywash, the suds were almost blocking the drain.

She stood under the comforting pressurized spray and watched the bubbles fight the drain.

Eventually, the bubbles were all gone and the water was turning cool. Felicity sighed. She got out. She dried off with fresh towels. She pulled on all her clothes again.

She looked in the mirror--and felt normal. No urge to knock out anyone keeping her from Oliver. No urge FOR Oliver, beyond what she had always pretty much felt.

"Ok," she spoke firmly to her reflection. "We can get through this. We are adults. We are friends. We are a team."

She applied a little confidence boosting makeup (even it was almost midnight and she'd have to take it off soon--not that she was at all tired...) and pulled her wet hair into a ponytail.

She opened her bathroom door--and stopped moving.

Oliver was sitting on the edge of her bed, still fully clothed yes, but also still yummy looking. Ok, he was always yummy looking and that had nothing to do with drugs.

"Yummy looking?" he smiled.

She groaned and shook her head. "Are you YOU, or did you incapacitate our teammates again?"

"You've done your share of that, too, may I remind you. But no, they let me come in." He glanced at the closed bedroom door. "Although I am sure they are right on the other side, listening for signs of..."

Felicity laughed at his expression. "Signs of what, Oliver?"

But he just frowned before giving her a small, lopsided smile that always made her insides flutter.

She leaned against the door frame, playing with the hem of her pj shirt. He continued to sit but was watching her closely.

"So," she finally breathed out. "Are we ok?"

She watched his face close in for a brief moment. What was THAT about? But then he nodded and gave her a wide smile. Felicity recognized it as his forced smile. She didn't say anything.

He stood and took a couple steps toward her. She stood straight and focused on breathing. He stepped into her, dropping his hands on her shoulders, and leaned in to whisper, "we're ok, Felicity." He kissed her ear and added, "but don't think for one second that what was started today ends today..."

And then the bastard was walking out of her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End? Is there still more to tell? I can't decide. I may just take a break an work on other stuff for a bit? Thanks for reading!!


End file.
